Five Wishes
by Megan Andres
Summary: What would you wish for... If you could only watch your life unfold in a mirror?
1. The First Five Wishes

Title: Five Wishes Perchance to Dream  
  
Prologue: The First Wish  
  
I have heard from several people that genies often grant wishes to those that rub the proverbial lamps. I've ever heard tell of the devil granting seven wishes in return for one's immortal soul. I've seen a lot of things in my (short) life that have to be seen to be believed. So when I came across the looking glass, I didn't believe at first. Even when Hermione told me the legend behind the 'sister' to the Mirror of Erised, I laughed.  
  
Here in front of me stood the famous (or infamous, depending on how you look at it) Mirror of Smaerd. This mirror is somewhat similar to the mirror I first encountered five years ago in that abandoned room. The Mirror of Erised showed me what I wanted most in the world. But the framed glass I stare into now is a little different. Imagine (if you can) someone combining a pensieve with the Mirror of Erised.  
  
This 'new' mirror allows one to actually observe (live out) five wishes. None of the wishes become reality of course, but who wouldn't want to live five (very) different lives? Being Head Boy... Winning the World Quidditch Cup... Having a family... All very honorable wishes. So what did I wish for?  
  
Kind of silly really. My first wish was meant to be one that would never come true. I wanted my family to love me. I know. I should be committed. But I wanted to see how Dudley and I would get along. And how Vernon would take me to Smeltings and show me off. And maybe even know what it would have been like for my mother's sister (Petunia) to be proud of what I can do.  
  
Hermione started gagging at that point. Even I was beginnning to feel sick to my stomach. Ron was also looking a little green around the gills. One wish wasted. I really should be committed. I wanted my next wish to be something special. To be something big. So I wished that Voldemort had never existed.  
  
Chapter 1: The Second Wish  
  
Be careful what you wish for. That's my wisdom for the day. That or think carefully about what exactly it is that you hope to accomplish. If you don't want your bedroom walls to be blue, don't wish that the color blue had never been invented. Think of all the things you'd miss with the color blue. Hell! That kind of wishing could erase House Ravenclaw!  
  
So you may wonder what went wrong with my second wish. Did you know that if Tom Riddle had never been born, Muggle-borns would have been sorted into Slytherin House? Hard to imagine I know. But in the world I wished for my mother was Slytherin. Ron could hardly believe it. The true shocker came when we got to see her husband and children.  
  
That's right! Children! Four to be exact. And I wasn't even one of them. I didn't even look like them. Sure, three of them had her eyes and all of them had black hair. The problem lied in where they got that hair color from. It's hard enough to imagine the father of those children as married at all let alone to my mother.  
  
So I watched the scenes play out because I was curious. Curious about my non-existant siblings and my odd step-father. Jorah and Jade were twins. They both had the deep emerald eyes that my mother was famous for. But it was their elder brother Saxon who bore the black eyes of their father. I wasn't as concerned with Alaric, the younger brother.  
  
No. Saxon was the one who held my interest. He was the same age as myself. At times I could even see similarities in how we moved. Our bodies were almost doubles. The only true difference was in his height. At sixteen, Saxon appeared to be nearly six foot. His height rivaled Ron's.  
  
But as I watched, I saw what I had been looking for. I wanted to see my mother happy. And in love. And alive. Here she was. All of those things. She had four beautiful children. What went wrong? That's right. I wasn't her son. I most likely didn't even exist. No. Instead of watching myself with my mother, I was watching my brothers and sisters with her. I saw them hug her and kiss her on the cheek. I saw them with their father.  
  
I said earlier that I couldn't imagine this man as anyone's husband or father. I was wrong. He loved them with all of his heart. But he was different from the man I knew. Tom Riddle should die. For my parents... For Sirius... But most of all for Severus Snape. I saw the man I thought hated me with my mother, and she was happy. He was happy. He could smile. Maybe it's all about point of view. For me, this wish turned out kind of badly. But for Severus Snape (who probably still dreams of a time when he wasn't the greasiest git on the block), it would have been heaven.  
  
Chapter 2: The Third Wish  
  
So I learn from my mistakes. Sue me. As deeply enlightening as my second wish was, I thought I'd correct a few things. You know… The part about my parents being together. So I took a breath and took Hermione's hand in mine. I'll admit that I was scared. I felt my friends with me and I wished. I wished that my parents were alive.  
  
Slowly a group appeared before us. I recognized three of them. Professor Lupin was sitting next to my mother. He looked so happy. He wasn't thin and old looking. He had his arm around my mother. My father was sitting on the floor smiling at someone that I couldn't see. But then I could. Sirius was waving his arms wildly at the group. He looked so different. Kind of like the pictures in the Gryffindor archives.  
  
His hair was shoulder length. It wasn't stringy or limp. His eyes weren't haunted. And he smiled a lot. Then I noticed something. He was looking at the group, but it was like he was only seeing Professor Lupin. Hermione sighed then as we watched. It's like somehow she knew. It turns out that they were taking a picture.  
  
So there they were if you can imagine it. Sirius and my father were seated on the floor with... with... Peter? I gasped in surprise. He looked innocent. As if he had never betrayed my parents. And behind them were my mother and Professor Lupin. My father suddenly got up and ran out of the room. It wasn't until Mione pointed the crying out to me that I noticed.  
  
My father came back with me. I was sobbing and holding out my arms for my mother. But I didn't calm down for her. Instead I reached my pudgy arms out for Professor Lupin. He smiled sadly but wouldn't take me from my mother. I quieted down enough that Sirius continued with the picture taking. The scene changed as I grew older. Now I could see a picture on the wall in my bedroom of that day. I was still crying and reaching out for someone to hold me. Sirius had his arms wrapped around Peter and my father. Professor Lupin would occassionally look at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
That wish had been a little better. Maybe I was biased or something because I got a little ill when I saw Peter in that vision. And I am biased. There's no denying that. I hate Peter. But for those few seconds I saw what must have caused my father to trust him (falsely). He was shy and quiet but he laughed a lot. So many victims. Snape, Neville's parents, my parents, and Peter. Nothing I can do now will ever change it. Peter will always be hated for what he did. Snape will always be feared. My parents will always be no more than a distant memory in my life. And Neville will be forced to live with parents who don't know him.  
  
Gods. I hate this mirror.  
  
Chapter 3: The Fourth and Fifth Wishes  
  
My fourth wish was kind of stupid. I wished to be happy with a family of my own. Do you want to know what it showed me? I can tell you because Ron's not here right now. If he knew that I was telling you this... I wouldn't be the Boy Who Lived anymore. I be the Boy Who Died At The Hands Of His Bestfriend. You do remember my fan club. President Virginia Weasley and Vice President Colin Creevey? Well, I was married to one of them. Now see if you can guess which one.  
  
Yeah. It seems that a thing for redheads runs in the Potter blood. And I'll give Ron some credit. If we had seen maybe a nice date, he wouldn't have a right to get angry. But no. This damn bloody mirror showed me with Ginny. With Ginny. In places I don't even want to think about. And foolishly, I tried to lighten the mood. I said something about freckles in places that shouldn't be named.  
  
I wish I had kept my mouth shut. Mione had to smooth talk Ron out of killing me. I can understand his point of view. This mirror wasn't rated. If it had been, I'd have thought a little more carefully about this wish. Instead, I got treated to a sight that few will ever have. I got to see myself (without mirrors) making love to Virginia Weasley.  
  
There. I said it. Ron will hunt me down and kill me. So... I quickly nixed that wish. I could tell that Mione thought it was funny, though. Now, I tell you these things so that you know what can happen if you're not careful. Ron did get a little better after realizing that Ginny and I had been wearing wedding rings. I may have gotten over the whole 'Ginny loves me' thing a while ago. It used to drive me nuts. But I think a confession is in order.  
  
After that wish, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Her red hair spread over a pillow. My head on her stomach. My hands... I should stop now. Thanks. I forgot that there would be children reading this article. It's enough to say that I still dream about that wish. I could tell by the way I touched her that I loved her. It wasn't until the mirror had cleared that I looked at Mione. She was staring at my pants. And trying to force Ron to look anywhere but where she was looking.  
  
Good thing, too. I didn't know how to explain that I had gotten a hard on while watching myself with Ron's sister. I don't think there is a way to explain that. Anyway, onto the fifth and final wish. Everything up to this point had been about me. My family, my parents, my happiness. Hold your breath. I wished for something a little less centered on me.  
  
I saw something in the way that Sirius had looked at Professor Lupin that I was curious about. So I wished to know the story behind that look. Again, should have thought this one out. I didn't anticipate yet another shockingly detailed vision of two people in bed. While I had no problem with the... How would you put this? The people involved... I didn't need to see what I saw. I think (to this very day) that that mirror is perverted. But on the bright side, my initial problem (the one in my pants) did go away before Ron noticed. I think he was too busy trying not to stare at what was going on between my godfather and my ex-professor.  
  
Chapter 4: Epilogue  
  
So that's what happened. Five wishes... Two that should have been rated for no one younger than 18 and a truly frightening vision of Professor Snape. One that was so sugary sweet a diabetic would have gone into sugar shock and what I was hoping to find when I wished my very first wish. If only this mirror could change reality. It wouldn't be fair, I know. All I want is that one picture. That moving picture of my parents and their friends. I wanted to be able to see myself scream and cry for someone to hold me. And I wanted to see Professor Lupin hug my mother. And I wanted to see Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail all together talking about nothing.  
  
I told you that this mirror was like the Mirror of Erised. It only works for five wishes and then never again for any one person. But it still haunts you. Just like the Mirror of Erised. I watched Dumbledore hide that mirror shortly thereafter. He must have known somehow that I had used it. Maybe he could still sense the awe that I felt in watching those short lives play out before me. Or maybe... Just maybe... He knew what it was like to wish for something and get it. Maybe he knew that you can't always get what you want. 


	2. The Second Five Wishes

NOTE: I want to thank the beta for this chapter of the story. The knowledge that someone was waiting for this chapter spurred me on. Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
The Second Five Wishes  
  
I glared at the mirror in disgust. This damn thing had caused enough trouble in Harry's life already. I couldn't believe that he had wanted us to see his wishes. Speaking of which, I really was angry about that one with Ginny. I mean, who really needs to see their younger sister shagging their best friend. Yes, all of the Weasley boys think that Ginny belongs with Harry, but come on. Do I need to see it? No.  
  
So here I stand. I made a deal with Hermione. In order to each view our wishes privately, we would each wish only four wishes. Then we would each wish our last wish together. I'm honestly terrified. When I looked in the mirror of Erised, I saw myself as everything my brothers were. I was Head Boy and a Quidditch star. I was popular and smart. And I was rich.  
  
All of those wishes seem to so insignificant now. With You Know Who back, I should probably wish that we would defeat him. But Harry said that the mirror doesn't actually give you what you want. It only lets you see and live it for a short time. I think we were all grateful for that on his last wish. Eeew. Again, didn't need to see that.  
  
Take a deep breath, Ronnikins. Now is the time. Hermione is waiting patiently outside the room for her turn. She's also keeping watch as well as making sure Harry doesn't have a heart attack. What do I wish for? What could I possibly want? Oh, maybe… nah! But then again… Okay. I wish I was married to Lavender Brown.  
  
*****  
  
"Ron? Ron? It's time!"  
  
"I'm bloody coming!"  
  
"I thought that's what got us into this mess in the first place."  
  
Ron turned a bright red. "Not funny, Lav."  
  
"I thought it was." A very pregnant Lavender Weasley stood waiting at the door to apparate to St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. "Besides, it got you moving, didn't it?"  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
Lavender laughed as her husband helped her arrange herself. "We're apparating, Ron!"  
  
"Just hold this for a minute!" Ron grabbed his wand and then took back the small bag from his wife. "Okay."  
  
The two vanished only to find themselves in the large Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's hospital. Within seconds, they were surrounded by Fred, George, and Charlie. Their voices got louder and louder until Ron felt himself getting a headache.  
  
"That's bloody enough!"  
  
The boys stared at their brother. Fred ventured, "It's okay, Ron. She's not going to spew the bugger right here."  
  
Ron lunged at Fred. "Shut up!"  
  
Charlie shoved Ron back. "Remember your pregnant wife, Ron?"  
  
Ron turned back and found Lavender laughing at him. "What?"  
  
"Let's just go, honey."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Charlie's snort was shocking. "I thought that's what got you into this in the beginning."  
  
Fred started laughing while George kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek. "Here's to the jokes that make Ronnikins blush!"  
  
Charlie snickered, "Get going, Ron. She's halfway down the hallway!"  
  
*****  
  
I felt my face turn bright red. Ugh, maybe marriage wasn't such a good idea. I mean… babies and bags and… blood. Ew! No, bad wish. Bad Ron for thinking of it. But I have to hurry now. I've wasted enough time on that wish. I'm not sure I could handle marriage. So, this time I'll wish for what Harry wished for… No Voldemort.  
  
*****  
  
"Ron! Ron! Mum! Make him give it back!" Ginny shrieked as she chased her older brother around the yard.  
  
"Ronald! Give that book back to your sister!"  
  
Ron stopped running and dropped the book as Ginny slammed into him from behind. "Mum! She took my magazine!"  
  
"Who cares what she did, Ron? You're older. Act like it!" Charlie called out from his seat in the tree. He and Bill were going over recent stories. They weren't often together anymore as they both lived in other countries, but they liked to catch up when they could.  
  
Bill agreed with his younger brother, "Go bug Nate or Paul. Leave Gin alone!"  
  
Ron growled at his sister and went off in search of his other brothers. He found Percy and George sitting on the small patio near the house. They were discussing the politics of the business field. He could hear Fred through the upstairs window. He was testing new products without his twin. Laughter from the far corner of the yard signaled the location of his two youngest brothers Nathan and Paul.  
  
"Nate! Paul!"  
  
The two redheaded boys crawled out from under the bushes. Nathan glared at Paul as he ran toward Ron. "Paul pushed me."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Not."  
  
"So."  
  
Ron laughed, "Stop it. Paul, I saw you push him. Nate, stop teasing him."  
  
*****  
  
I let my hand brush the glass while my laughter dies away. Nate and Paul were clearly Weasleys. Two more siblings for Fred and George to torment, but I'm not sure if George was simply playing with Percy's mind or if he had finally grown up. They're a package deal, the twins. Seeing one without the other is a little disconcerting.  
  
Yeah, I know big words, too. Hermione thinks that I don't. Harry ignores that I know them because most of the time I use them incorrectly. But I'm pretty sure I got it right this time. Disconcerting means uncomfortable, right?  
  
*****  
  
"Ron! Ron!"  
  
Ron looked up from his desk. "What now?"  
  
Harry smiled as he entered the office. "We've got the reports. Moody's done it again."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"This time he was caught waylaying Muggles because they looked suspicious. Don't ask what he thinks is suspicious."  
  
Ron laughed as Harry sat down across from him. "I don't have to ask. To Moody, even his own mother would be suspicious."  
  
"I know. Ginny's the one who found him."  
  
"Can you tell me what my very pregnant sister was doing out in the field?"  
  
Harry let his eyes drop to the floor. "She said she was fine."  
  
"Since when have you listened to your wife, Harry?"  
  
"Never." The Gryffindor agreed. "It was stupid. I know this, but does she listen to me?"  
  
"Never." Ron smiled. "Ginny never listens to anyone but Hermione."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Your sister is bullheaded."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Touché!"  
  
*****  
  
I guess it wouldn't be so bad for Harry to be with Ginny. Just don't go looking for me to be the one giving her away. It's enough to know that it went on. Don't need to see it myself. But Harry looked happy. For maybe the first time in his life… in our friendship… he didn't have that scary, haunted look in his eyes. I would give anything to make that Harry… the Harry from my most recent wish… the real Harry.  
  
He thinks all I care about is the money his dad left him and the fact that everyone cares about him and not me. I just don't want him to know how much I worry about him. He's my best friend… my first real friend. I don't want to let his need to not be a burden to get in the way. I know he's attracted to Ginny. Hermione thought I didn't notice earlier. But I did.  
  
If they need each other to be happy, who am I to refuse to believe it? Why can't I have that?  
  
*****  
  
"Ron? Ron?"  
  
Ron set the toddler in his high chair. "What, love?"  
  
His wife came up behind him and kissed the hollow of his neck before continuing on her way out the door. "I'll be late tonight. Don't forget! Nathan's going to have to stay with you guys tonight!"  
  
Ron smiled at his two-year old son. "That's fine with us, isn't it, Nathan?"  
  
Nathan looked into his father's blue eyes and burbled happily.  
  
Ron nodded and set about getting Nathan's breakfast. As he moved around the kitchen, he talked to his son. "Now, I know you heard Mummy and I arguing last night. Mummy doesn't really think you're slow. You just don't like to talk little words, do you?"  
  
Nathan giggled as his father made a funny face at him.  
  
"Mummy's just very concerned that you don't talk yet, Nathan. I told her that I was the same way when I was younger. But you know Mummy. She took that as an insult."  
  
Nathan put his pudgy right hand into his cereal and smeared it on his shirt. He then took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
Ron grabbed a tea towel and wiped up as much of the cereal as he could. "Nathan, let's try and use the spoon, huh? I know you know how. Uncle Harry taught you."  
  
Nathan solemnly nodded and picked up the colorful spoon. He dipped it carefully into the cereal and crossed his eyes carefully in concentration as he brought the spoon to his mouth. The majority of the cereal made it into Nathan's mouth, but a small blob dripped down his chin and plopped onto the chair table.  
  
Ron set his own bowl of cereal down and kept talking to his son. "That's good, Nathan. Uncle Harry will be so proud of you. We should tell him tonight, huh?"  
  
Nathan's eyes brightened at the mention of his godfather.  
  
"That's right! Uncle Harry's coming for dinner. And he's bringing Padfoot and Moony, too! Won't that be exciting?"  
  
Nathan smiled through a mouthful of cereal and sputtered wildly. He waved his spoon in the air and bounced in his seat. "p… p…!"  
  
"That's right. Padfoot!" Ron beamed at his son. The little boy had his own sounds for each of his parents' many friends. He laughed as Nathan moved onto the noise designated for Remus Lupin.  
  
"grr… grr…!"  
  
Ron took a bit eof his breakfast and waved at his son. "Yes, Moony, too. He'll be so happy to see you. He just adores you."  
  
Nathan watched his father move around the kitchen. He liked spending time with his father. His mother was sometimes a little too serious about things. He wanted to surprise everyone tonight. His father was right. They should tell Uncle Harry all about the spoon tonight.  
  
(Seven hours later…)  
  
Nathan toddled into the living room and growled at the door.  
  
Ron heard the bell and followed his son. Nathan seemed to think it was Remus. He opened the door and stared at the man in front of him. "Remus?"  
  
The former Hogwarts professor smiled back at Ron and sidestepped into the living room. "Hello, Ron!" He noticed Nathan growling on the floor behind his father. "And there's Nathan!" He bent down and held out his hands for the little boy.  
  
Nathan walked to Remus and was pulled up into a big hug.  
  
Ron smiled, "I take it you like the new rules, Remus?"  
  
The werewolf smiled. When Harry had been a baby, the Ministry had laws that forbid Remus from holding him. Now, after Arthur Weasley had become Minister of Magic, Remus was allowed to finally hold Harry's godson. "Hey, Nathan! Look at what I brought!"  
  
Nathan gasped in delight. He held out his hands and patiently waited for Remus to put the stuffed dragon into his arms. He hugged the red dragon closely before holding it out to show his father. "phoo… phoo…!"  
  
"That's right. Like Uncle Charlie!" Ron closed the door and watched Remus carry his son deeper into the house. The older man was looking much better since the new werewolf laws had come into effect. He seemed more at ease with himself. "You look good, Remus."  
  
The werewolf smiled and jostled Nathan a little bit. "Thanks, Ron. It's been different. People know but they don't care. They're still afraid, but they don't care."  
  
"I know the feeling. It comes from being best friends with the Boy Who Lived."  
  
Remus sat down on the floor with Nathan as the bell went off again. He looked up at Ron and smiled, "Watch this." He got Nathan's attention. "Who is it, Nathan? Can you tell me who it is?"  
  
Nathan frowned for a moment as if he were thinking very hard. "uh… uh…!"  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"p… p…!"  
  
"Good boy, Nathan!" Remus hugged the boy tightly and sent him off toward the door.  
  
Ron stood by the door as the bell chimed again. "How does he do that?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "No clue. But he's always right. Scared the bloody hell out of Ginny once."  
  
Nathan had reached the door and was banging on it to remind his father that people needed to get into the house. "d… d…!"  
  
"I know, baby boy." Ron guided Nathan out of the way of the door as Harry pushed it open from the other side.  
  
The Boy Who Lived smiled as he shook Ron's hand. "Ron!"  
  
Sirius brushed past the two friends and swept Nathan up off the ground. "Nathan! There's my little Marauder!"  
  
Nathan screamed in delight and wrapped his arms around Sirius neck. He began chanting. "p… p… p…!"  
  
"I know little buddy! It's so good to see you. I hear today is your big day." Sirius ran his hand through the mop of shaggy red hair. "How many are you now?"  
  
Nathan held out two fingers.  
  
"Two! Bloody hell! You're an old man! Good thing I bought that cane, huh?"  
  
Nathan giggled at Sirius. He planted a big kiss on the man's cheek and then struggled to get down.  
  
Sirius let Nathan back on the floor and snickered as the redhead settled his eyes on his godfather.  
  
"Come here, big boy!" Harry laughed as Nathan rushed in a burst of energy to cling to his right leg. "I can't walk now. Help someone! Help!" He staggered around the room as the other three men laughed. Nathan clung to Harry's leg and squealed as he went up and down with Harry's steps. "Help! He's got me!"  
  
Harry trudged to the couch and sat down. He could reach Nathan and quickly picked him up to sit on his lap. "So how are you, Nathan?"  
  
Nathan looked out at the group of men and smiled. He turned to look up at his godfather. "I used the spoon," he declared brightly.  
  
Ron stared at his son. Did he just talk?  
  
Sirius started cheering as Remus clapped.  
  
Harry looked seriously down at his godson. "Did you make a mess?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nathan pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "Little one." He frowned for a moment as he began relating this morning's discussion. "Mummy is mad at Daddy."  
  
Harry's eyes glittered with laughter. "What about?"  
  
"Daddy is daddy."  
  
The two older men roared in laughter as Ron stared in shock at his son.  
  
Harry looked at his friend. "Takes after Mione, doesn't he?"  
  
*****  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye. Hermione and I? I've never thought about that before. Do I love her as more than a friend? Is she someone that I would spend the rest of my life with? I thought about Nathan for a moment. He was a beautiful boy. My son. This was different from my first wish.  
  
When I had seen myself with Lavendar, all I could think about was escape. Children? Please! Me? Never! But looking into the eyes that Hermione had given our son, I couldn't imagine it any other way. I wanted desperately for Nathan to be real. I wanted him to be mine. Mine and Hermione's. Oh, gods! I'm in love with Hermione! 


	3. The Third Five Wishes

NOTE: Again, I want to thank my beta. Inspiration comes faster when at the mercy of a friend such as that. Thank you again.  
  
  
  
The Third Five Wishes  
  
I opened the door back up to reveal my two best friends. Harry still seems a little dazed while Ron is blushing uncontrollably. I know THAT feeling. My first three wishes were rather dull, even for me. I wanted to be Head Girl. Yeah, until I found out who the Head Boy was. Moving on, I wished to have a perfect academic record.  
  
Good idea. That wish came out pretty okay for me. If it weren't for the last wish I made, it'd be the best of them all. Then I wanted to see how nice it would feel for a certain professor to actually praise my work for once. Pigs must have flown on that one. And it was creepy to have Snape tell me what a brilliant Potions student I was.  
  
So now's the time. "You ready?"  
  
Both boys looked up at me, but it was Ron who answered. "Sure."  
  
I went back into the room that contained the mirror. It was time for our little deal. We had promised each other that we would save our last wishes so we could make them together. It was only fair. Harry made all of his while we were watching.  
  
Ron passed me and stood on my right facing the mirror.  
  
"Is Harry okay?"  
  
"We talked."  
  
I was curious. "About his wish?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron blushed wildly. "I think he's in love with her."  
  
"You're not angry."  
  
He shrugged as he took my hand in his. "Nah. Harry deserves to be happy more so than anyone else I know. Who says that Ginny can't be the one to make him happy?"  
  
I smiled, "That is a very mature view, Ron."  
  
"I try. Let's get on with this."  
  
"What should we wish for?"  
  
Ron lifted his eyebrows in a rather mischievous manner. "What did you wish for last?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
I tightened my grip on his hand. "Let's wish to see each other's wish."  
  
Ron gulped nervously as his hand began to sweat. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Why not? I trust you."  
  
He turned to look at me and smiled weakly. "You do?"  
  
"Always have." I frowned at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You might not like what came from my last wish, Hermione."  
  
"So, I'll forgive you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
"Ron! Ron!"  
  
Ron looked to his left and saw Fred or George yelling at him. "What?"  
  
"She's looking for you!"  
  
He groaned and stood up slowly. He was tired and annoyed and now she wouldn't leave him alone. He walked over to the picnic table and leaned down to kiss her hair lightly. "Do you need something?"  
  
"A lemonade. Please, Ron."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Ginny giggled as she watched her brother and his very pregnant wife. "Maybe a buffet or two."  
  
Harry glared across the table at his wife and responded, "Like you're one to talk!"  
  
Ron laughed and kissed his wife's hair again. "Be right back." He wandered back into the house and puttered around the kitchen to find a clean glass. His poor wife was sick and tired of waiting for their baby to be born. She was hot and tired. But she always had a kiss for him when he tried to make it easier by bringing her something. Rewards are a beautiful thing.  
  
If only Harry would learn to keep his own mouth shut about his pregnant wife. Ginny wasn't even five months along yet and the former Gryffindor Seeker was already digging his grave with wry comments. He poured lemonade into the glass and grabbed a few sugar cookies to go along with it. He pushed the patio door open with his hip and made his way back to the table.  
  
"Here. Enjoy."  
  
His wife beamed at him in surprise. "Cookies?"  
  
"Thought you'd like a snack with the lemonade."  
  
She turned to her sister-in-law. "Looks like I got the better man."  
  
"Only cause Mum would beat him senseless for picking on a poor defenseless pregnant woman. You'd have thought that Harry would have figured that one out by now."  
  
The Boy Who Lived lightly kicked his wife under the table. "You're the one who gets cold every night." His voice took on a high pitch. "'Oh, Harry! It's cold! Where are my socks? Find my socks!' Five seconds later it's 'Harry! I'm too bloody hot! Get these blankets off of me! Get away from me! You're too hot!'" He grinned at Ginny. "I simply follow orders, ma'am."  
  
Ron sat down on the arm of his wife's large chair. "I went through that phase. It was awful. I even spent the night on the couch once because she thought I was breathing too loud."  
  
His wife hit him lightly on his left thigh. "I did not!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "You did so. He Flooed us to tell us about it that very night. We had to calm him down. He thought you really hated him for breathing too loud."  
  
"I couldn't sleep!"  
  
Harry nodded, "Neither did we."  
  
Ron tossed a sugar cookie at his best friend. "Putz!"  
  
Harry simply looked over Ron's shoulder and nodded.  
  
Something hit him on the head. "Bugger!"  
  
Fred laughed as George backed away from Ron. "Shmuck!"  
  
He glared at Harry. "I should never have introduced you to any of my brothers!"  
  
"You were exhibiting an amazing amount of stupidity. Who can blame me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
His wife smothered her laughter in her glass of lemonade as Ginny spoke up. "So, did you finally settle on a name?"  
  
Ron nodded. "The middle name is going to be Harold after his godfather."  
  
Harry blushed lightly. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ron's wife answered, "It's only fair, Harry. Besides when we knew for sure it would be a boy, it was only a matter of time." She smiled brightly. "His first name is going to be Nathan."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Nathan? I like it!"  
  
"What about you two?" Ron looked at his sister.  
  
"If it's a boy, it has to be James Andrew." Ginny answered. "If it's a girl, we thought about Cherith Anne."  
  
"Good names, Harry." Ron said.  
  
Harry thanked his friend. "We have to go. Meeting with Albus."  
  
Ron stood up and hugged his friend quickly. "As always, Potter…"  
  
"I know. I hurt your sister, I'm dead." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're learning." Ron hugged his sister. "Have a nice night."  
  
Ron helped his wife up and walked the other couple to their fireplace. "Be brave, Harry. You're only Flooing to Hogwarts."  
  
The Boy Who Lived chuckled as he let Ginny go ahead of him. He still hated the Floo Network after all these years, but pregnant women weren't allowed to apparate unless in extreme emergency. He tossed a handful of the Floo powder into the fire as he yelled, "Hogwarts!" He turned back to look at Ron and his wife. He winked, "Don't let her run you into the ground, Ron. And you," he pointed at his friend's wife. "You just behave yourself, Miss Granger!" He stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Why do we let them come here?"  
  
"Because it keeps me from killing you, Ron."  
  
"Oh yes. I nearly forgot."  
  
*****  
  
Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
I could feel the fear coming from my friend. "Ron?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What was your wish?"  
  
The redhead answered in a near whisper. "To be happy and married and…" he paused before continuing. "To be with you."  
  
I stared at his profile in shock.  
  
"What did you wish for, Mione?"  
  
"You."  
  
He turned to look at me. His eyes were wide. "Really?"  
  
"Really." I rose up on my toes to kiss his nose. "Absolutely and always." 


End file.
